


I can't let you, I can't let you go

by Koraki



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: I loved these two so much when I watched gen:LOCK! What a great request, I had to draw them :)
Relationships: Julian Chase/Miguel "Migas" Garza
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	I can't let you, I can't let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/gifts).



> I loved these two so much when I watched gen:LOCK! What a great request, I had to draw them :)


End file.
